1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for registration of a virtual space and a real space, and more particularly, to a system for registration of a virtual space formed by a display apparatus and a real space photographed by an image sensor, and a method for registering the display apparatus and the image sensor.
[Description about National Research and Development Support]
This study was supported by the Global Frontier Project of Ministry of Science, ICT and Future Planning, Republic of Korea (Project No. 1711017223) under the superintendence of National Research Foundation of Korea.
2. Description of the Related Art
As devices such as smart phones and smart TV are being propagated widely, a user interface based on a motion of a user is actively studied.
In order to input data using an existing user interface based on a user motion, a user may directly touch a screen with the finger, which is called a touch-type sensing method, and information obtained using an image sensor such as a camera sensor may be used without touching a screen with the finger, which is called a non-touch sensing method.
In relation to the non-touch sensing method, in order to provide a more realistic interface environment to the user on a three-dimensional display apparatus, a method for giving a kind of “optical illusion effect” as if the user directly touches the image has been studied in various ways.
In order to give such an optical illusion effect, it is demanded that a display apparatus and an image sensor are registered with each other. For example, in an existing registering method, an image output on the screen of a display apparatus is observed together with a user by using an image sensor and corrected suitable for the user.
However, an existing image sensor provided at a smart phone or a smart TV presently used is disposed in the same direction as the screen of the display apparatus so that a user or an object facing the screen may be observed. Therefore, in a device environment where an image sensor is not able to directly observe an image on the screen, the existing registering method may not be easily applied.
Meanwhile, in case of a virtual space user interface device based on a physical law using a three-dimensional flat display, a location-oriented relationship should exist between a virtual space and a real space where the user exists. Therefore, it is important to not only to simply figure out a motion of a user but also figure out a location and motion of each portion of a user body and then accurately apply the location and motion of each portion to a virtual space.
However, in the existing registering method, even though it has been attempted to figure out a transformation relation between locations at a virtual space and a real space and register the display apparatus and the image sensor, significant errors have occurred during this process.